


Foolish

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disappointment, Embarrassment, Eye Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Love, High School, Insecurity, Love Triangles, Modern Era, Presents, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Alicia attempts to send a Valentine's Day present to her crush.





	

Alicia stared down her own reflection in the bathroom mirror before heading off to school, glad that her hair was finally straight and silky after days of hard work and assistance from her mother.

Her brother Noah called out the time from the corridor, which cued her to hurry up and meet him so that they could catch the bus on time.

An amused smile crept over the older teenager's face as she picked up her schoolbag and carefully fitted a small wrapped parcel inside.

"Who's it for?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"None of your business." She firmly replied while zipping the bag shut.

Noah shrugged and they left the house together, making sure to lock the front door upon stepping outside.

* * *

She spied one of her brother's friends in the hallway at the start of lunch and found herself having second thoughts when his blue eyes met with her brown.

A quick glance at the present she was holding however, convinced her that it was too late to turn back, so she took one uncertain step after another until he was within arm's reach.

"Hey Zach, baby... how have you been?"

Alicia froze just as a tall and shapely brunette came into view to wrap an arm around the object of her unrequited love.

She understood immediately what was going on and quickly hid the intended gift behind her back, before slowly stepping away in the hope that they hadn't noticed.

It wasn't until she was in the cafeteria eating with friends that she realized her brother was bound to tease her for having failed so spectacularly, so her mind sprung into action to think of a solution fast.

Her eyes eventually fell on a lonely boy whom people seldom spoke to and she decided that he was worth a try.

She excused herself from the table to approach the misfit, before wordlessly setting the package down in front of him and rushing back to rejoin her friends.

The confused boy was left to stare warily at the present, while wondering whether her gesture was truly genuine or if it was part of some cruel prank.

The bell eventually rang to signal that break time was over and he trudged back to class leaving it untouched, knowing it was safer to let the school janitor take the risk for him.


End file.
